The predestined encounter
by Midokochan
Summary: Leon Oswald is searching for someone. The obsessive idea of finding that person becomes acute. What's his purpose and who's he looking for? Please read and follow Leon in his journey.


Chapter 1- The Guardian Angel

He felt angry about the changes that came up in a row. Of course, he wasn't going to show it. He was surrounded by morrons who thought they knew everything. Who changes the script of a stage performance in the last moment?To top it all , they wanted a new acrobatic dance. How in the earth to work with such people? It wasn't just a simple it is a story and if the acrobat doesn't know the dance moves won't be able to entertain the audience. It was like asking an actor to film a movie without a script.

It goes without saying ,he packed his things and left. The respectable Leon Oswald wasn't going to knee in front of a low man like Matsuyama Shunsuke. Probably ,he 's done that because he still had a grudge against him. In the past they worked together as associates .They used to have an agency that trained young talents,but due to Shunsuke's greed for money the business failed. So, the kids that joined back then to their agency, came running to "S &L Dream Academy",his own school for acrobats. He claimed he stole his athlets. And now, after a long time, the same Matsuyama begged him to play in one of his shows as the main character by the side of a common performer, Kasuga Chidori.

The script was interesting enough, but the diva behaviour of that Chidori and his I -Know-It-All personality ,made him give up. He accepted his proposal ,thinking on the ruined future of the employees. Let's face it, no one was going to give another chance to a bankrupt circus and a poker addicted guy who bet his whole fortune. At least that's what he thought ,until a fool showed up to save the situation, so to speak. An announcement concerning the canceled event of "The Spark" circus and his replacement, went viral on internet and on TV. The bastard used his name to promote his news. The identity of that performer was unknown.

There weren't many infos about him or her, aside being a travelling acrobat. He searched for possible details concerning the new appeared phenomena in the acrobatic world, but his research ended the same way it started. No records about his/ her identity. However,there were rumors the stranger participated to charity projects organized by companies and agencies that supported the rythmic gymnastics athlets and acrobats.A mere appearance of the stranger aka "The Gurdian Angel",brought more investors and funds for the companies. He had to check out if were simple rumors or not. Where did come from the urge to learn more about that unknown person? He had no idea. But, he was intrigued with that acrobat's actions and potential skills that he/she might possess

"Mr. Oswald, a guest is waiting for you in the lobby. "the secretary repeated twice

"Invite the person in my office. "said Leon after he left the train of his thoughts behind while massaging his temples

"Leon, bro! I heard you wanted to see me. "said the black haired guy who entered in the office and made himself confortable on a chair

"Welcome, Edgar! I didn't expect you'll come by so soon. "with a fake smile he shaked hands with the man that just arrived

"You know me,pal.I'm always punctual !"added Edgar,proud with himself

The man whose presence he requested had many connections regarding the charity projects and they trained under the same teacher. Edgar Beaumont was a famous name among the athlets from rythmic gymnastics. He even had a team of his own. His kids won the gold medal from "Helioupolis Cup 2016". Anyway, he wasn't interested about his current wanted to obtain the name of the mysterious performer.

"So, what can I help you with?" asked the brunet curious

"I want the name list of those who enrolled in the latest rythmic gymnastics events you organized. " , the silver haired man ordered to the guest that sat in front of him

"My friend, but there are thousand of request sounds suspicious... " Beaumont scrached his head, unsure about his long time collegue's "urgent matter"

"I'm looking for 's all you are allowed to more questions." on a firm tone Oswald made known his conditions

"Alright, I'll help you with the tedious job you gave ,you must respect your end of bargain."bemused ,Edgar reminded to him about their "treaty"

"Once I make a promise, I keep it." Leon replied in a less excited manner

Beaumont bid him goodbye and didn't want to be late on his date. That jerk had his eyes on his sister, Sophie since they were at dance academy and he still was madly in love with her. He opposed with all his might,but there was no other way out. The damn goof wouldn't have agreed to bring him what he needed. So, he gave him his "blessings" for the date. He hoped the sacrifice of his sister will not be for nought. The idea to identify the mysterious performer obsessed him. He was going to see the stranger in person and he had already a was looking forward to the show of "The Spark"Circus.


End file.
